fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Winx
Flower Winx is a crossover between Flower Precure and Winx Club created by Hickmanm. DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, I ONLY OWN FLOWER PRECURE. Plot TBA Characters Precure May Richards/Cure Tulip - A 13-year old girl who is the missing princess of the Flower Kingdom. One day, May was watering the flowers until she met Daisy. Suddenly, May's little sister gets transformed into a Petaltrian and May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. In episode 20; she finds out that she's the missing princess of the flower kingdom and starts searching for her mother, the flower queen. She is also the student council president. When she first battled Olivier, she starts developing a crush on him. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Princess Twilight Dawn Summer or just Princess Summer. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Tulip, the pink flower of love whose theme colour is pink Stella Davis/Cure Bluebell - A 13-year who is the best friend of May. When she gets saved by Cure Tulip when a Petaltrian attacks her, she starts wondering who Cure Tulip is until May transforms into Cure Tulip in front of her. A few episodes after Stella finds out about May's secret identity, she becomes the blue flower of courage Cure Bluebell when she starts protecting Tulip. She is also the sportiest Cure in the season. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Bluebell, the blue flower of courage whose theme colour is blue Natalie Hill/Cure Daffodil - A 13-year old girl who just transferred to Sunshine High and made friends with May and Stella. When May and Stella first meet Natalie, she is being bullied by a girl named Rebecca until May stands up for her. When May and Stella make friends with Natalie; they tell Natalie that they are Precure, which is surprising to her due to her being saved by the Precure when she was 5 years old. When Tulip and Bluebell are badly hurt by a Petaltrian, she decides to stand up for them and became the yellow flower of hope, Cure Daffodil. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Daffodil, the yellow flower of hope whose theme colour is yellow. She is very fashionable. Jessica Dixon/Cure Lilac - A 15-year old girl who is from the Flower Kingdom and transferred to Sunshine High 2 days after Natalie did. She is known as the purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac. As Cure Lilac, she is very wise and careful about her surroundings. In the Flower Kingdom, her name is Spring and she is a famous singer there. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Lilac, the purple flower of wisdom whose theme colour is purple Serena Richards/Cure Marigold/Sirena - A 16-year old girl and is May's older sister who was corrupted by evil and started antagonizing the Cures as Sirena. When she is purified in episode 19; her name is Serena Richards and she becomes the orange flower of melodies, Cure Marigold. In the Flower Kingdom, she is known as Princess Daylight Dusk Blossom or just Princess Blossom. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Marigold, the orange flower of melodies whose theme colour is orange Olivia Smith/Cure Poppy - A friend of Stella and May who is in the soccer team and the student council as the vice-president. She is inspired by Stella and wants to be just like Stella. Her cure-alter ego is Cure Poppy, the red flower of memories whose theme colour is red Daisy - The main fairy of the season. She resembles a bit of Candy's personallity, she is very energetic and playful but a bit selfish. Her cure alter ego is Cure Clover, the green flower of luckiness whose theme colour is green Winx Club Bloom - The fairy of the Dragon Flame. She spends most of her time with May due to their similarities. Stella - The fairy of the Shining Sun. She spends most of her time with Natalie due to their similarities Flora - The fairy of nature. She spends most of her time with Jessica due to their similarities Musa - The fairy of Music. She spends most of her time with Serena due to their similarities Tecna - The fairy of Technology. She spends most of her time with Olivia due to their similarities Layla/Aisha - The fairy of Waves. She spens most of her time with Stella/Cure Bluebell due ﻿to their similarties Mascots Violet/Miss Glamour - Daisy's younger twin sister. When the Flower Destroyers invaded the Flower Kingdom, a purple necklace corrupted her with darkness when Daisy wasn't watching and became Miss Glamour. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Crossovers Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcrossovers Category:Series